1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus structured to recover a clogged nozzle by sucking aggregate or the like clogged in the nozzle, and to a clogged nozzle recovering method and a clogged nozzle recovery program.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 11 is a structural view showing a cap unit which is used for recovering a conventional inkjet head. The cap unit 900 includes a cap 903 which is abutted with a nozzle face 902 where a plurality of nozzles 901 is formed, a belt member 904 which supports and moves the cap 903 and covers the nozzle face 902, and pulleys 905 and a motor (not shown) for moving the belt member 904. A tube 906 is connected with the cap 903 and the tube 906 is connected with a waste liquid tank (not shown).
In the cap unit 900, the belt member 904 is moved to a portion of the nozzles 901 in which aggregate is clogged and the cap 903 is located at the portion to suck the nozzle 901 through the cap 903. The belt member 904 is abutted with the nozzle face 902 so as to close the nozzles 901 which are not sucked.